1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric heating device used in particular as an auxiliary heating for motor vehicles comprising a housing accommodating a layered structure which includes at least one radiator element and at least one heat-emitting element with at least one PTC heating element, and further accommodating at least one spring element which pretensions said layered structure, a plurality of contacts being held in said housing in an insulating manner and electrically connected to the at least one PTC heating element.
The present invention additionally concerns a method for producing an electric heating device of the above-mentioned type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In motor vehicles, and in particular in motor vehicles with new consumption-optimized internal combustion engines where a smaller amount of thermal energy is produced, auxiliary electric heatings are used for heating the vehicle interior and the engine. Such electric heating devices are, however, also suitable to be used for other purposes, e.g. in the field of domestic installations, especially room air conditioning, in industrial plants and the like.